A variety of therapeutic intra-body electrical stimulation techniques can treat neuropathic conditions. These techniques may utilize a subcutaneous battery operated implantable pulse generator (IPG) connected to one or more implantable wired leads. These leads have numerous failure modes, including mechanical dislodgement, impingement of the lead-extension tubing, infection, and uncomfortable irritation from the IPG and extension tubing. Various types of spinal cord stimulation (SOS) leads have been used to provide therapeutic pain relief. These lead configurations often include cylindrical percutaneous leads and paddle lead form factors. Cylindrical percutaneous leads typically have diameters in the range of 1.3 mm and contain a number of circular electrodes used for effectiveness testing during a trial implant period, and in many cases for the permanent implantation. Paddle leads, however, contain electrodes with a greater surface area directionally targeted for control over the excitation of the nerve bundles and may require surgical laminotomy.